Lifehouse For Lost Ships
by EllieGmanlovesHalo
Summary: Finished weapon codex in ch. 3. The real story in ch 4. 2535, Spartan Anthony-022 and his AI Ellie have been discovered downloading sensitive secrets from ONI. He is on their shitlist, and to eliminate them ONI falsely made them the enemy of UNSC. They will escape to a coordinates that only they have discovered deep into space. Will they find the haven that they were looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The End is just the Beginning**

**April 26 2511,** born on the home planet Earth, Africa. city of New Mombasa. He has been born with an over developed brain.

**2512 **When he got a little older Anthony and 149 are selected by ONI to take part in a secret program called the Spartan-ll project.

**2517** during this year Anthony and 74 other children are kidnapped and replaced with flash clones and were in Cyro freeze to Reach. All of them have officially joined the Spartan.

**2523 **during the augmentation, his brain ability, reaction time, and brain power specifically went up... Anthony and thirty-one other Spartans were intact. Fifteen crippled and over thirty dead from the side effects.

**2525 **Harvest is under attack by an coalition of alien religious fanatics called the Covenant. Human-Covenant War starts.

**2525-May** Top eyes only

_classified ONI files are opening about Infiltration specialist designated medic Anthony Spartan -022_( being a scientist is his hobby, everyone needs a hobby.) _He is calm and collective as are all the other Spartans. Because of his scientific mind, he is as or more sociable then weapon specialist Jorge-052. He gets the jobs done cleanly and effectively while he has been on missions infiltrating the innies hideouts and extracting civilians from Covenant held planets. It is known by one of the agents that during off time after his missions, he has been know to write and design ideas, the things he observed and done for further analysis on his highly encrypted tacpad..._

_ONI files is closed. ..._

**2526** Anthony -022 is transferred to ONI and promoted to first lieutenant. He was given Infiltration class AI named Ellie and was given a personal Prowler called the 'Black Hole'.

**2534****- June** Anthony and AI Ellie on their Prowler 'Black Hole' were sent on an mission with an alive or dead order on a ONI agent who went AWOL because the man was on a mission to bring back important sensitive information but he never came back. The fear is he might got to the innies. ONI was able to track him to one of the remaining outer colonies...

Sorry everyone I am not that good at conversations. Message me if I messed up or a way for me to be better. You been warned.

... It took us a few days to finally track the man to his hideout. I activated my active camouflage to scout out the area before entering the premise. Ellie hacked the cameras out the area and discretely put them on a loop because this turns out to a innie territory.

I opened the front door while Ellie turned off any security system that was on to detect intruders. I walk slowly in the apartment to the man's bedroom. The bedroom had a bed and computers. The man was looking resigned at the Spartan, Anthony calmly said "You are under arrest for stealing and running to the traitors with sensitive information. Do you have anything to say?" The man said read the information that I have acquired and stolen from ONI.

Because of all the shit they have pulled over the years... Anthony was curious to see what would make this agent desert. Anthony thought that he should look into it discretely because he has done it for years. He has copied down sensitive data on his tac pad because he hates all the shit that ONI does to people.

Lieutenant Anthony said" I will look into it, have you sold any of these results to the innies?" The man said I may have went AWOL, but I still love the UNSC. Then the wanted man thought of the torture that ONI is famous for, it is even worse for traitors. He shivered at the thought and told the spartan" I will not go back". He shot himself in the head, brain matter on the wall.

The Spartan lower his gun and put Ellie into the computer port then he look though the man's pockets. Found a hard drive and Ellie downloaded the data of the computer. She said "I have the data" he replied back "great job". He stuck her back in the port in his armor. He disabled the computers and set the place on fire to make it look like a fire started.

He activated his active camouflage and while sneaking back to the ship he said to Ellie to copy the data on to a separate file. I wonder what made that agent go AWOL." She said that she already read the information and will explain it back on the Black Hole...

...Back on the ship in the tiny command center wearing his ONI uniform ''I hate it I thought". He goes by pedestal that Ellie was on. And she explains what is on the small data package...

There are weapon specs, armor blueprints, ships that in still on the drawing board planets that have ONI bases on, the crazy shit that could get you killed...

There is also data from some an old ruins that haves coördinates to a place on the other side of UNSC space." What is the place?" Anthony ask. "Don't know" she said Not enough information". Anthony said" Delete the original fill on these coördinates so ONI won't know." Ellie was intrigue and afraid to ask this question"Why". Anthony said in a sad tone "we may need those coördinates.

**These words have come from the top of my head, very little research that goes into this. Review or sent me a PM** about** ideas for the story, ideas for contraptions no matter how weird and my grammar.**

**Disclaimer goes to 343, bungee, and Bioware. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Codec

I will always be updating this chapter with the things that I and other people make or do.

Before I start this story I will be giving you hints so I can have an idea to known what to write for future chapters and not forget.

If you want to leave a review or a PM messages on on of the topics. Write the number it is under and talk away.

1

I will be taking my characters to the Other side of the halo Universe to a mysterious artificial planet. With factories and research sites on it controlled by a floating ball with a pink eye. With a big device that if you have the material and designs you can make anything you want.

2

Since my Spartan, the smartest of them all. is a scientist and medic, I will be making cool stuff. I will be making Titanfull stuff weapon wise(If you don't know what I am talking about. Go on and type Titanfull gameplay). I will also be building Jaegars, those massive robots from Pacific Rim.( If you don't know what I am talking about, go to and type in Pacific Rim movie trailer). This machine would not have been practical, because of all the resources needed. If I had to go against those machines I would have crapped my self in fright.

3

I will make contact with the me universe, think it will be with the geth, because they are a isolated race of AIs I don't wAnt my characters to make contact with the rest, that's the government job. Since my characters and the geth are isolated we can help each other out with information, weapons, minerals council movements. Since I will be using AIs extensively I will not be making contact with the quarians. I want to be left alone.

4

Since Anthony will be the only human for a "while" If you play Black Ops 2. I will have a A.I controlled military. The another reason to get the reading on the citadels cyber warfare. Better way to protect my self.

5

As the title of my story suggests, he will be making contact the many UNSC ships that go missing. To name a few the Spirit of Fire, Everett, Foreword unto Dawn

I will keep updating this chapter with the stuff that I and other people make and do.


	3. Chapter 3

I been writing this stuff down till I looked on wiki. **A lot better at explaining this then I am.**

**this chapter, I'll be entering the mechanical things ill be making in the story. Read and review this. I need those reviews.**

1

Prowler mech -

These wolf like machines have small clenched guns, sharp claws and teeth are strong enough to go though armor. Great sense of smell. Can have infrared eyes. Is flexible and has great agility. Can be customized to some personality.

roles Infiltration, sentry, counter-terrorist, security.

2

Striker Unit is a pair of jet propeller devices for flight and worn over their legs. They are rigid, preventing movement of the knees, but can be disengaged on the field if needed. It grants them the powers of high speed flight, increased physical abilities, and the ability to raise defensive shields.

Land Strikers are a special type of Striker Unit.

Unlike the air infantry Strikers, which by necessity must direct much of the engine power output to flight, land combat Strikers instead place much more emphasis on shields, firepower, and boosting physical abilities.

The strength of their shields, and the firepower of their main cannons, are far beyond those of air infantry strikers, and their operation times are also longer. In other words, flight engine power consumes an enormous amount of power, which is used in other ways by land combat Strikers

While it depends on the model, land Strikers are usually capable of a maximum speed of about 900 k/m

There are two modes of operation, bipedal and tracked modes. You can walk with the "feet" part of the Striker, including when engaging in combat. However, when in need of faster speed, they can also use the tracks equipped on the Striker Units to meet said maximum speed. These tracks can be exposed by retracting the "feet" part of the Striker Units.

3

Wanzers

description giant mecha called wanzers (from the German word "wanderpanzer"; wander for "walking, and panzer for "armor"), are widely deployed in battles, serving as a vital part of militaries' combined arms approach. Two types of these mechas exist. Civilian-grade machines are known as "wanderwagens", and have a WAW designation. Wanzers, however, are military-grade machines with a WAP designation.

wanzers are depicted to consist of a body part, left and right arm parts, and leg parts. Wanzers, which are 120% bigger than WAWs, tend to be around 5.5 meters tall, and weigh roughly 25 tons. As they are mass-produced, many types of wanzers have varying combat roles on the battlefield. which are large armored vehicles that possess greater firepower and durability than the standard wanzer. Another derivative of wanzers is the "Advanced Wanzer". Advanced wanzers are prototype models boasting offensive and defensive capabilities far greater than the average wanzer. They also tend to be larger and heavier than the general wanzer anywhere from 125-200% wanzers are

Although it's a versatile weapons platform, wanzers are not strong enough to handle armed forces alone. to train wanzer pilots to operate together and work with other weapons platforms. Very rarely are wanzers used alone as they can be surrounded and taken down through guerrilla tactics.

specializes

Light Assault Wanzer - A wanzer that specializes in high-speed combat.

Medium Assault Wanzer - A wanzer that specializes in medium range weapons.

Heavy Assault Wanzer - A wanzer that uses medium range and artillery weapons. Ballistic Wanzer - A wanzer that specializes in artillery weapons.

Brawler Wanzer - A wanzer that specializes in melee weapons.

Engineer Wanzer - A wanzer that aids allies using EMP and Repair backpacks.

Sniper Wanzer - A wanzer that specializes in long-range weapons.

Osprey Dropship - A transport pelican that carries wanzers.

Cannon Turret - A gun turret that fires a rapid-fire cannon.

Missile Turret - A gun turret that launches missiles.

BACKPACKS - These are the backpacks you can use in the Wanzer

ITEM: Item backpacks increase the ammo capacity of a wanzer's equipped weapons.

TURBO: Turbo backpacks provide extra power output so a wanzer can carry more parts.

COMBO: Combo backpacks are a combination of Item and Turbo backpacks.

HOVER: Hover backpacks increase the overall mobility of a wanzer.

REPAIR: Repair backpacks enable a wanzer to repair damaged or destroyed parts. EMP: EMP backpacks enable a wanzer to disable enemy units with EMP waves.

ANTI-MISSILE: Anti-Missile backpacks grants missile lock-on and attack defense to a wanzer. -

WEAPONS - These are the weapons you can use in Wanzer Mode.

LIGHT MACHINE GUN: Class - Assault Location - Hands Heat Generation - Medium Light machine guns are a variation of machine guns that give a rapid rate of fire in exchange for damage output. Their high ammo capacity, in addition to their light weight, makes them worth using as secondary offensive weapons. Watch out when firing sustained bursts though or else they will overheat.

MEDIUM MACHINE GUN: Class - Assault Location - Hands Heat Generation - Medium machine guns are a variation of machine guns that offer a balance between good rate of fire and reasonable damage output. They also have a fair ammo capacity that makes them good enough to be used as a primary offensive weapon. As with any machine gun, being trigger-happy will result in overheat.

ASSAULT MACHINE GUN: Class - Assault Location - Hands Heat Generation - Medium Assault machine guns are a variation of machine guns that have impressive offensive potential, but have a slow rate of fire in return. Despite the low ammo capacity, they can punch holes through the enemy's armor. Paired with a secondary offensive weapon, the opposition won't know what hit them.

BURST MACHINE GUN: Class - Assault Location - Hands Heat Generation - Slow Burst machine guns are a variation of machine guns that fire rounds in short bursts. They boast a respectable damage output and generate heat slower than its other counterparts. Its major drawback is that it has a very low rate of fire and thus, is a secondary offensive weapon at best.

SHOTGUN: Class - Assault Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Shotguns are close range weapons that fire a spread of bullets the farther they fly out. The damage they deal is entirely dependent on how far away the enemy is. The farther away the enemy, the less damage it will do. Use them at close range and they're very dangerous. A great primary offensive weapon.

KNUCKLE: Class - Brawler Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Knuckles are melee weapons that are used to strike the enemy at close range. They deal the least damage among melee weapons, but weigh the least.

PILE BUNKER: Class - Brawler Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Pile Bunkers are melee weapons that are used to strike the enemy at close range. They deal the most damage among melee weapons, but weigh the most.

ROD: Class - Brawler Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Rods are melee weapons that are used to strike the enemy at close range. They strike a balance between damage output and weight for melee weapons.

SHIELD: Class - Engineer Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Shields are a unique melee weapon that can be used to block frontal attacks or shield bash the enemy. While it can be used to absorb damage, they have a finite amount of armor that is displayed in the overheat gauge area. If this gauge is fully depleted, they cannot be used to attack or block attacks.

RIFLE: Class - Sniper Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Rifles are a long-range weapon that fire highly penetrating rounds. They have a high single round damage output that is only hindered by its low rate of fire. A unique feature of the rifle is Sniper Zoom Mode. Sniper Zoom Mode is a greater form of precision aim that allows for precise targeting of enemies.

BAZOOKA: Class - Sniper Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Bazookas are a long range weapon that fire explosive rounds. Like the rifle, they possess a lot of firepower in exchange for its poor rate of fire. The explosion resulting from the round causes area of effect damage, which makes it an excellent primary offensive weapon to use.

GATLING GUN: Class - Assault Location - Shoulders Heat Generation - High Gatling guns are essentially an upgraded form of machine guns mounted on the shoulders. They possess an extremely high rate of fire, as well as a massive supply of ammo. Its low damage output, high heat accumulation, and heavy weight balance out the weapon's desirable qualities.

MISSILE LAUNCHER: Class - Ballistic Location - Shoulders Heat Generation - None Missile launchers are guided homing weapons that track enemy targets with great precision. In order to launch missiles, lock-ons against enemy targets must be achieved first. They're great for almost any situation and thanks to its homing properties, can hit enemy units without a problem.

GRENADE LAUNCHER: Class - Ballistic Location - Shoulders Heat Generation - None Grenade launchers are area of effect artillery weapons that launch a series of grenades at the enemy. They have to be manually aimed and because of this, are not easy weapons to use. Nevertheless, they are great weapons for crowd control purposes when used in the right hands.

ROCKET LAUNCHER: Class - Ballistic Location - Shoulders Heat Generation - High Rocket launchers are artillery weapons that launch dumb-fire rockets at the enemy. While being similar to missile launchers, rockets do not home in on their targets. The trade-off is that rockets can be launched at any time, provided that it has a target. Also, these weapons tend to overheat a lot.

The Zenith wanzer

Zephyr is primarily characterized by decent output and mobility, and thus seems likely to be deployed as assault or sniper units.

The Vyzov

has high accuracy, but it also have higher evasion, mobility and strong armour.

Grapple has always been seen being deployed as melee units, presumably due to its extremely strong armour and, in contrast to its bulky appearance, decent mobility. These abilities suggest that it is primarily a heavy assault and melee-type wanzer.

is a wanzer model that was often seen equipped with shoulder weapons and repair backpacks. This is probably due to the fact that the Giza wanzer and its variants are characterized by very high output, rendering it capable of being equipped with shoulder weapons or repair backpacks, the two heaviest classes equipment known in the series. However, unlike most high-output models, Giza also has decent mobility and armour. This means that it is capable of supporting frontline allies, who, due to their place, are the ones who are most likely to need emergency repair.

4

Jaegers 250 foot mech

Jaeger's neural load is too much for a single pilot to handle alone, meaning they must first be psychically linked to another pilot—a concept called "Drifting". When pilots Drift, they quickly gain intimate knowledge of each other's memories and feelings, and have no choice but to accept them.

are controlled by two, or rarely three, pilots stationed inside the Conn-Pod. Pilots are equipped in a type of specialized armor that allows them to simultaneously deal with the machine. The pilots' very minds are connected in a neural bridge that allows them to control the machine's every move.

5

**Pilot** is the operator of a Titan.

Operating a Titan

While piloting a Titan, a Pilot has nearly the same abilities as they do on foot with the ability to wield multiple weapons, sidestep, and sprint, albeit in a larger metallic form. This, however, does not include abilities granted by the jet pack.

If a Titan is about to be destroyed, a Pilot can also use an ejecting system to eject a Titan before dying.

Outside of a Titan

While outside of a Titan, are armed with a myriad of weaponry. All Pilots wear body armor that can withstand long falls. The body armor is also equipped with a jet pack, which enables Pilots to sprint, double jump, and wall jump.

The **Titans** are the large mechs. Each will have their own weapons and gadgets. Such weapons include the XO-16, Arc Cannon, Rocket Launcher, Vortex Blocker,

Atlas

The Atlas is the default model of Titan. It has an equal balance of armor, mobility and firepower. It is has a higher level of mobility than the Ogre, but more armor than the Stryder.

The **Stryder** is a model of Titan

. It is an extremely maneuverable Titan variation. The skeletal design of the Stryder provides unmatchable mobility and high levels of agility, however this leaves the Stryder with almost non-existent armor. This makes the Stryder a very cover based Titan that can easily outrun most other Titans

The **Ogre** is a very tough variation of Titan, and the Ogre's design has optimized to endure heavy amounts of damage, by reducing the mobility of the Titan.

Titan weapons

The XO-16 is a Titan heavy-bullet rifle with an 80-round magazine

40 mm Semi-Automatic gun firing 40mm shells from a 20 round clip

Using advanced technology to fire an electric arc that will bounce smaller, still highly lethal strands to close by enemies, the Arc Cannon will devastate groups of enemies even with its 1 clip round and slow firing

Cluster rockets Each rocket fired is actually four smaller rockets, creating a cluster effect upon impact. Features a semi-automatic configuration with 12 rockets in each clip.

Vortex Blocker is a special ability equitable for Titans that allows them to stop enemy fire such as rockets and bullets in their tracks, and is able to send the projectiles right back to the enemy. This effect is most likely orchestrated by a series of powerful magnets in the hand.

**leave a review. I need them. What do you think?**

All of this goes to wiki, strike witches, wanzers, Jaegers, and titanfull.


End file.
